Dudley's surprise
by coolspy74
Summary: One night, after a date with Kitty, Dudley came home. He found the house completely dark. He went to his bed, only to find Kitty on his bed. He then did something he would not have believed of doing. After that one night, his relationship with Kitty strengthens and finds out that they're parents. With a family, they still work at T.U.F.F. Sex, drugs, alcohol, cussing. No flames.


Dudley comes in at his job and he sees his smart ass friend, Keswick and he sees his micro-sized boss, Chief. Then he sees his sexy girlfriend, who's been going steady with Dudley for 5 months and 18 days, Kitty.

"Dudley, you're 7 hours late." Chief said.

"Yeah. Good morning to you too chief." Dudley said.

He walks up to Kitty.

"Hey babe." Dudley said smoothly.

"Well hey there Mr. Sexy. You ready for our date?" Kitty said.

Keswick and Chief leaned up to hear them.

"Hell yeah. Got my money." Dudley said.

"Well see yeah baby." Kitty said as she left.

Keswick and Chief looked at Dudley.

"What the hell happen? It's like one day you're a lonely mutt and now you have a 10 foot dick in Kitty." Keswick said.

"Hey watch it nerd. I'm not too lovestruck to kick your ass." Dudley said.

"But how did you get her to love you?" Chief asked.

"Woah woah Chief. I like her. She likes me too. But we aren't getting that real. Yet." Dudley said.

Dudley went to the door until Keswick stopped him.

"You've been steady with her for like over 5 months and a half. I'm just saying, she might give you a treat." Keswick says.

"I don't know what you mean but I think you meant doggy treats." Dudley said.

"Ha! This fool doesn't know what that means and he has a girlfriend." Keswick laughs.

"Says the animal who can't have a girlfriend on the account of his dorkyness and gets socially ackward every 5 minutes that he's not talking to someone." Dudley said as he left T.U.F.F. Dudley went to the pizza place where he met Kitty. He and Kitty sat at their table and ordered.

"We'll have a large half ultimate meat half mushroom pizza, two medium colas, and a side of bacon and blue cheese ranch." Dudley said.

"That'll be 24.99." The waiter said.

Dudley handed the waiter the money and he came back 5 minutes later with the pizza. Dudley and Kitty ate their pizza and talked.

"I think if you had to wear your clothes upside down or you'd have to go outside naked, you could." Kitty said.

"But that's just impossible." Dudley said.

"Ok. Ok, The Rock or The Miz?" Kitty said.

"The Rock. Naruto or Sonic?" Dudley said.

"Naruto. Snaptrap or Birdbrain?" Kitty said.

"Snaptrap. Goku or Nappa?" Dudley said.

"Goku." Dudley and Kitty said.

Once Dudley walked home, he opened the door and found that it was fully dark. Dudley went up in his room and saw someone sitting on the bed. He flipped the lights on and saw Kitty completely naked. He didn't know why but his dick was getting bigger. Kitty looked down and smiled.

"Looks like your dick needs to be satisfied. Like me." Kitty said.

"Kitty, what do you mean? I don't understand this." Dudley said.

Kitty got closer to him and pulled him down to the bed.

"I'll show you." Kitty said filled with lust.

Kitty got under him and brought him on top of her.

"Now, rub you dick on me." Kitty said.

Dudley slowly rubbed his dick on Kitty and then he saw thin opening. He stuck his dick in the thin hole. Kitty moaned softly.

"Fast learner." Kitty said.

"What is that?" Dudley asked.

"That's a pussy." Kitty said.

Dudley, now realizing what he's doing, he got off of Kitty. He opened the door.

"Kitty, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Dudley said.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"This isn't right." Dudley said.

"But it _**feels**_right. Come on Dudley." Kitty said.

"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave." Dudley said.

Kitty walked to Dudley and kissed him. Dudley felt her tounge. He put his tounge on hers. They started to moan. Once they stopped kissing, Kitty laid on the bed.

"Did you change your mind?" Kitty asked.

Dudley walked to her and got on top of her. He inserted his dick in Kitty's pussy. He stuck it further though. He gentlely stopped.

"What now?" Dudley asked.

"Well how about we just-"

Kitty was cut off by Dudley's mom opening his door.

"I see that you finally became a man. No longer a virgin." Peg said as she closed the door.

"You can go up and down." Kitty said.

Dudley did what she said. He took his dick out of Kitty's pussy and he started humping Kitty. After an hour, Kitty walked out of his room. Dudley got into his bed and thought about how great the sex felt.

"What a night." Dudley said.


End file.
